Contes de Nyx
by Nebelsue
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS courts .En vrac Charon et ses costumes italiens ,Sally et l'origine de la nourriture bleue, Frank et sa belle-famille, Luke et le foot ,Grover et la pollution , Annabeth,Chiron ,Thalia et les livres , Cupidon et Eris en créateurs de scandales ...
1. Nuit 51 Italie

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Italie "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Charon grogna . Déjà vu qu'Hadès ne l'augmentait jamais et le traitait comme un chien,il était la risée de sa trop nombreuse fratrie. Mais alors là cette mission touchait le fond du ridicule. Ce jeunot d'Hadès le prenait vraiment pour un esclave corvéable à merci. Et le respect des aînés? O tempora,o mores comme le disait si justement ce fils d'Athéna. Et en plus ce genre de chose c'était le boulot de ce sale fouineur d'Hermès!

La barque heurta le port de Venise. Charon sauta lestement de son bateau. En ce moment il remerciait la Brume. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Le fils de Nys s'approcha de la maison ou vivait la nouvelle maîtresse de son maître sans prêter attention aux monstres. Le jour ou ils oseraient l'attaquer ,lui l'une des divinités les plus ancienne. n'était pas encore arrivé. Quoique... Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire ceci ,alors bon...

Charon sonna à la porte. Une grande femme brune lui ouvrit. Elle lui sourit tout d'abord mais elle se rendit vite compte de sa méprise. Le sourire se fana comme une fleur aux Enfers .

" Mon maître vous envoie ceci "lui annonça-t-il tout de go en lui tendant l'objet de sa honte ; une gigantesque composition florale avec au centre un petit mot toi "Pour toi mon ange"

"Maman le monsieur il est moche ! couina un bambin

- Si tu n´étais pas le fils de mon employeur ,je t'aurais étranglé depuis longtemps marmonna Charon. Je suis très beau d´abord.

- Et effrayant rajouta le gosse

- Ah ça c'est beaucoup mieux.

- Maman je peux jouer à la poupée avec monsieur? demanda Bianca qui avait rejoint son cadet .

Maria Di Angelo opina sans même prêter attention à ce que babillait sa fille .

Les mômes le conduisirent dans une chambre avec un miroir. Sur le mur d'en face était accroché le drapeau italien.

Charon se demanda vaguement ce que Hadès trouvait aux Italiennes. Il y'avait celle-ci et une autre Mussolina? Mussolino? Un truc du genre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de méditer cette question. Les enfants s'approchèrent de lui ,et en une parfaite synchronisation ils retroussèrent leurs lèvres en un immense sourire à la fois innocent et à diabolique.

Charon frissonna . Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ; Hadès lui en voudrait. Il était fait comme un rat.

A la fin Charon se contempla dans un miroir. Nico avait essayé de lui faire des couettes. Il portait des escarpins de torture signée Miu-Miu Prada et un bibi à fleur sorti tout droit des ateliers Valentino. Bianca l'avait barbouillé de rouge à lèvres.

Mais il portait un curieux ensemble. Une énorme veste blanche et un pantalon noir. Charon s'admira et il ne se reconnut pas . C'était donc lui cet inconnu dégageant une aura de puissance de pouvoir?

C'est depuis ce jour que Charon se mit à adorer les costumes italiens. Naturellement quand on lui posait la question du pourquoi ,ilrépondait

"C'est trop la classe"

"C'est une vengeance contre Hadès . Les costumes italiens sont une manière de lui rappeler toutes les Italiennes qu'il a aimé et tous leurs rejetons morts"

Mais seule sa mère Nyx savait la vraie raison. C'était l'une des rares fois ou Charon avait eu de l'attention . Elle ne dit rien. Après tout même les dieux avaient un coeur et un besoin d'attention.


	2. Nuit 51 Poubelle

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Poubelle "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

.

Grover regarda tristement l'Hudson. Percy lui avait donné un beau dollar des sables le mois dernier pendant la guerre .Et pourtant le fleuve était aussi sale ,aussi pollué qu'à l'accoutumée. Une vraie poubelle. Canettes de Coca ,sacs plastiques... De temps en temps il lui semblait apercevoir le reflet cuivré caractéristique du bronze celeste . Vestiges de guerre.

Vraiment les humains ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils faisaient de la planète une vraie poubelle.

Et dire que Pan l'avait désigné pour remédier au problème de la pollution. C'était un honneur certes mais c'était aussi une tâche écrasante . Il avait l'impression de porter le fardeau d'Atlas sur les épaules.

Comment pourrait-il remédier à ce gigantesque problème tout seul?

À un moment le Satyre vit ce qui semblait être une photo déchirée. Cela lui fit penser au Styx un autre fleuve-poubelle mais dans un genre différent. Il coulait dans ce lieu horrible et charriait tous les rêves brises . Tous les "Et si?" Tous les rêves ,les vœux finissaient là-bas dans ce fleuve que même les Dieux craignaient.

Et dire qu'il y'avait des gens comme Luke et Percy assez fous pour aller s'y baigner...

Penser à Luke et Percy lui redonna du courage . S'ils avaient pu accomplir tous ces exploits ,lui pourrait bien remédier du moins en partie au problème de la pollution.

Après tout il était Grover Underwood. Il avait survécu à une horde de monstres avides de vengeances , à la culpabilité. Il avait survécu à Yancy ,à Tatie M ,aux Lotophages ,à Arès et aux Enfers. Il avait survécu à Polyphème et à Luke . Il avait survécu auc monstres à la mort de Bianca ,à celle de Zoé (pourquoi tout le monde mourrait autour de lui?) Il avait survécu au Labyrinthe ,à la mort de son dieu et à une bataille. Il avit survécu au rejet de ses pairs et à une guerre.

Alors si lui le dernier de la classe en magie , le Gardien foireux avait pu réussir tout cela ...

Il trouvera un début de solution à la pollution. Pan pourra être fier de lui là ou il était.

Et puis il l'avait elle . Geneviève .

Cette dernière qui se trouvait à ses cotes l'entrelaça et lui souffla à l'oreille

"Mon petit bouc ne t'inquiète pas . Je pouvais sentir toutes ces idées noires polluant ton esprit qui ressemblait à une poubelle. Nous trouverons une solution à toute cette pollution"

Grover serra la main de sa petite amie . Oui ils trouveraient une solution à la pollution. Il devait avoir foi en son destin et en lui-même. Et il devait faire confiance aux autres aussi.


	3. Nuit 51 Football

"Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. La mythologie grecque nous appartient à nous tous. "Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du FoF (forum francophone ) il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Football "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Et enfin sachez que quand je me lance dans la comparaison du football américain et du foot européen je ne dénigre ni l'un ni l'autre de ces sports.

.

Le petit garçon blond regardait la télé tout en mangeant les cookies brûlés . Il était fasciné par le mouvement des joueurs à l'écran.

Luke Castellan avait toujours préféré la football dit "européen" au football "américain"

Le football européen nécessitait force ,vitesse et agilité . C'était un sport bien plus complet que le football américain et parfait pour l'hyper-actif qu'était le fils d'Hermés De plus il avait un immense avantage ; c'était qu'on pouvait le pratiquer n'importe où du moment qu'on avait quelque chose pouvant faire office de ballon.

Luke pratiquait le football seul dans son jardin. Entre deux crises de sa mère . Entre deux attaques de monstres . Il utilisait les peluches de ces mêmes monstres comme ballon et comme limites de terrain.

Mais Luke ne se plaignait pas de tout ceci. Il voulait juste une chose ; un père pour jouer au foot.

.

Luke courait ballon au pied. Thalia se jeta devant lui ,essayant de l'arrêter. En vain . Le blond shoota dans le ballon qui passa entre les jambes de Thalia à toute vitesse .

Bien évidemment Annabeth qui était la gardienne d'une cage improvisée essaya de stopper le ballon. Mais Luke avait lancé le ballon bien trop fort et la petite fille tomba les fesses en arrière dans la boue. De plus le ballon lui échappa des mains .

Le Sang-Mêlé sourit . Il était content de sa victoire. Et il est très heureux d'avoir trouvé une famille.

_Hermès , si tu m'entends ... Fais en sorte que je puisse continuer à jouer au football avec Thalia et Annabeth pour l'éternité_. _Exauce-moi juste_ ce _voeu..._

_._

"Aïe ! C'est quoi ce ballon que je viens de me prendre !Bonjour je me présente ,je suis Grover Underwood votre protecteur''

_._

Voeu non réalisé ,bien entendu. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand'chose venant d'Hermès.

Luke jouait au foot avec ses colocataires . Il avait réussi à les convertir .Son coeur se serra en constatant que d'année en année le nombre de joueurs diminuaient.

Il regarda furtivement l'arbre de Thalia. Il aurait tant aimé jouer au foot avec elle Il avait perdu sa soeur,sa meilleure amie ,son alliée et peut-être même un peu plus .

Il surprit Annabeth contemplant l'arbre d'un air triste. Sur ses genoux reposaient un plan. Le joueur savait que son projet architectural du moment consistait en un stade de football à ajouter aux nombreux bâtiments de la colonie.

Luke sourit. Il avait perdu Thalia mais il lui restait Annabeth.

.

Luke se faufila discrètement dans la foule de supporteurs . Il avait dégoté un ticket pour l'un des rares matchs de football européen.

Le Sang-Mêlé cria ,hua viva en symbiose avec les autres fans . Il profita bien du moment présent . Demain il repartait en quête de ces maudites pommes .

.

Lorsque Luke repassa devant ce stade il avait une balafre en plus et portait la graine de l'amertume en lui.

Un terrain parfait pour Chronos.

.

Luke soupira en voyant les monstres et les Saints-Mêlés dans la piscine. Il aurait bien voulu jouer au football pour s'oublier ,se noyer dans l'effort comme il l'avait fait dans le Styx. Mais son armée n'y entendait rien.

Il voulait tellement revoir Annabeth et Thalia. Jouer et rire avec elles. Sans Titan maléfique ,sans fils de Poseidon , sans déesse de la virginité éternelle en travers du chemin.

Après la victoire de son camp ,après la démolition de l'Olympe pierre par pierre, peut-être pourrait-il réunir sa petit famille.

Luke l'espérait très fort.


	4. Nuit 51 Voyage

Percy Jackson appartient encore et toujours à Rick Riordan. Les mythes grecs nous appartient à nous tous .

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait rédiger un OS sur le thème "Voyage"en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bon autant vous le dire ,je situe le contexte bien avant l'action des romans. C'est quand les dieux emménagent en Amérique en fait .Je situe cet événement en 1945 juste après la seconde Guerre Mondiale

.

Les Dieux ne peuvent pas l'expliquer. Quand la civilisation occidentale prend un nouveau pays comme repère ,ils changent de pays. C'est la loi divine la plus ancienne et la plus importante. Tout le monde s'y soumet ; Titans ,Monstres et Dieux.

La première qu'ils ont dû voyager (de la Grèce à Rome ) ils se sont désespérément accrochés à la Grèce . Ils avaient peur de l'inconnu. Mais petit à petit ils se sont sentis diminués. Ils perdaient de leurs pouvoirs. Ils basculaient dans le néant petit à petit . Le néant dont n'en revenaient pas même les dieux .

L'Olympe prenant peur voyagea en Europe jusqu'à trouver leur nouvelle patrie ; Le Latium.

La ils sentirent leurs pouvoirs leur revenir. Même si certains comme Athéna supportèrent mal la transition.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à déplacer leur monde de pays en pays pendant des siècles.

Les dieux ne se plaignaient pas de ceci. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient les pions des Parques comme les simples mortels. Nous sommes tous égaux face au destin

Er puis ceci les arrangeait. Cela était excitant de tout redémarrer dans un nouveau pays d'accueil à la fois semblable et différent du précédent.

Après tout la vie d'un dieu était assez ennuyante. De temps une temps une querelle entre eux ,des aventures avec des héros les distrayaient , les sortaient de leur train-train quotidien.

Mais sinon la vie d'un dieu était assez monotone.

Les dieux ont horreur de l'ennui.

Mais revenons à ce fameux déménagement en Amérique.

1945 Londres

Zeus regarda la ville depuis l´étage caché de Big Ben. Londres était détruite par les bombardements. Elle se relèverait avec difficulté certes mais elle se relèverait. Du moins ce sera sans eux.

Il se retourna et regarda . Tous les dieux étaient réunis.

Athéna grommelait quelque chose au sujet d'une statue perdue. Déméter et Dionysos regardaient une carte des États-Unis pour voir le meilleur endroit pour cultiver des vignes et des céréales . Héra semblait étrangement heureuse . Héphaistos bricolait dans son coin comme d'habitude tout en regardant Athéna. Aphrodite et Arès batifolaient dans un coin. Apollon était garé dans sa/son voiture /coche /camion /char solaire. Artémis était aussi dans son char lunaire et entretenait soigneusement son arc . Hermés se trouvait devant un télégraphe et tapait sans cesse sur sa machine.

Il se tourna vers ses frères Poséidon et Hadès . Ceux-ci avaient l'air triste. Ce départ avait une saveur particulière ; en effet ils ne pourraient plus batifoler avec Les humaines. Sinon...

Hadès lui jeta un regard noir. Quoi il lui en voulait encore?

Dans un coin Hestia était assise près du feu . Contrairement aux autres deités qui avaient tous d'énormes valises ,elle n' avait rien.

Les Dieux attendirent .

D'un coup ils se sentirent ... effacés. Transportés.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ,ils étaient en Amérique.

Tout était à recommencer.


	5. Nuit 53 Pâte

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF ( nuit 53 du Fof ) ill fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pâte "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan. La mythologie à nous tous.

Bonne lecture!

Sally examina satisfaite son uniforme des Douceurs d'Amérique. Robe marron et un joli tablier bleu.

Cela avait été difficile de trouver un travail compatible avec le fait qu'elle devait être là pour préparer le "repas"( si l'on considérait qu'une accumulation de pâtisseries lourdes et de pizzas à la sauce salsa constituaient un repas) De Gaby.

Elle avait fait son premier jour . Des collègues sympathiques , un bon salaire et plein d'échantillons de bonbons pour Percy.

Elle aurait dû être contente

Pourtant elle ressentait de l'amertume . Cela n'aurait pas dû être sa vie.

Si ces parents n'avaient pas été morts ,si son oncle n'était pas tombé malade ...

Si elle n'avait pas rencontre Poséidon ce magnifique traître gentil imbécile parfait et trompeur.

Elle ne serait jamais devenue vendeuse . Oh ce n'était pas que Sally dénigrait ce métier c'était juste qu'elle savait qu'elle était destinée à être autre chose.

Ecrivaine.

Oh certes parfois elle écrivait des récits courts . Mais ils restaient immanquablement tâchés par les gros doigts gras de Gaby qui marmonnait que tout ça ce n'était que des conneries.

Ah si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontre ,elle n'aurait pas eu cette vie. Mais d'un autre côté elle n'aurait jamais eu Percy qui était de loin la meilleure chose de sa vie.

Oh Sally savait que ce sentiment d'amertume était plus que dangereux. Elle avait le don de clairvoyance. Elle avait vu les héros antiques chuter . Par amour ,par orgue ,par haine.

Et récemment elle en avait vu un tomber à cause de la rancune. Un blond . Qui avait tout et avait tout détruit. Par rancune.

Sally ne savait pas si c'était une vision du Passé du Futur ou de l'Avenir. Elle savait juste que si les Moires l'avaient laissé voir cette vision c'était un avertissement . Pour voir jusqu'où on pouvait déchoir à cause de la rancœur .

Alors elle se devait de serrer les dents et de supporter Gaby. Pour Percy.

Percy qui était son monde. Au début de sa grossesse elle était désemparée. . Poséidon tout Dieu millénaire qu'il était était terrorisé (elle n'avait su que plus tard pourquoi).

«Sally ramène ce gâteau et que ça saute !»

La femme sursauta. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

Gaby savait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas épousé par amour. Mais tant qu'elle exécutait ses ordres il s'en moquait.

Elle lui apporta le gâteau bleu. Bleu à cause des myrtilles qu'elle avait écrasé dessus sans faire plus attention que cela.

«Sally qu'as-tu fait à cette pâte ? Ce bleu est atroce . Ce n'est pas comestible!»

Sally lui lança un regard noir. Le bleu signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Poseidon, la mer , les yeux de Percy , l'uniforme qu elle portait au lycée , la couleur de la chambre qu'elle avait chez son oncle , le ciel ce dangereux ennemi qui avait pris ses parents .

Le bleu signifiait beaucoup pour elle . Et Gaby insultant cette couleur c 'était énervant.

«Pourquoi le bleu serait-il atroce ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas comestible ! C'est degeuelasse ! Le gâteau passait parce qu'il y'avait une bonne pâte mais sinon

-Très bien à partir de maintenant nous mangerons bleu» déclara -t- elle froidement.

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine et prépara encore plus de pâte à gâteau bleue. C'était puéril elle le savait mais bon...

Avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose dans sa vie même si c'était aussi trivial que la couleur de sa pâte à gâteau la rassurait. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Meme si elle n'oubliait pas que là haut ces fichues Moires était en train de pétrir le destin de Percy comme elle elle prépara sa pâte.

Elle pétrit la pâte. L'activité manuelle la détendait aussi l'empêchait de faire quelque chose qu elle regretterait plus tard.

Après tout,elle avait encore besoin de Gaby.

Mais si elle pouvait le faire enrager c'était bon à prendre .

Don maintenant la nourriture allait être bleue.

Percy allait adorer ,elle en était sûre . Le bleu était sa couleur préférée .

Son visage s'assombrit quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait cuisiné un gâteau pour Poseidon.

Sally rougit en repensant à la suite. Et aux conséquences.

Quoi qu'elle fasse tout la ramenait toujours à lui. Même la pâte de gâteau . Elle jouait la femme forte ,le rocher inébranlable que même la mer ne pouvait user

Mais même la pâte à gâteau ,quoi, lui rappelait un flot de souvenirs douloureux.

Cela était désespérant pour elle.


	6. Nuit 53 : Gondole

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Gondole" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture!

Gondole

Frank souriait . Il avait réussi à sauver tout le monde et à ne pas devenir agriculteur au service de Triptolème pour l'éternité. En prime ,grâce à ses exploits sur la catoplébas il avait pu parler à Mars . Ou Arès ,il ne savait plus . Enfin il avait pu parler à son père,quoi.

En plus il avait reçu la bénédiction d'Arès/Mars ce qui était très cool et un très grand honneur. La dernière à avoir été bénie était sa demi-sœur grecque Clarisse qui avait sauvé Manhattan d'un drakôn d´après ce que lui avait raconté Percy même si sa mine et celle d'Annabeth s'étaient assombries à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Percy,Annabeth... Deux des Sept. Deux de ses amis . Perdus au Tartare...

Il aurait dû pu faire quelque chose . Percy était celui qui l'avait aidé pour sa quête , qui l'avait soutenu et secouru. Et il appréciait beaucoup Annabeth malgré le fait qu'il n'aient passé que peu de temps ensemble.

Ils devaient être morts . Ou brisés comme Nico.

Frank s'était bien rendu compte que Nico qui n'allait pas déjà très bien avant les Enfers était devenu encore plus renfermé après . Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec la chute du couple au Tartare.

Hazel disait que Nico devait être laissé un peu seul mais qu'ils devaient le soutenir de loin quand même. Elle rajoutait que Hadès lui avait envoyé des rêves le montrant après la mort de sa sœur Bianca.

(Oh Frank pouvait sentir la pointe de jalousie perçant quand Hazel parlait de sa demi-soeur.)

Mais ils ne devaient pas désespérer. Ils devaient continuer . Pour eux.

Il vit Hazel. Elle était assise au bord de l'eau. Ses yeux marrons suivaient les gondoles.

Frank se frappa le front. Mais oui ! Venise la ville la plus romantique du monde après Paris ! Il devait inviter Hazel! Surtout que Léo leur avait dit que le bateau avait une petite avarie . C'était le moment idéal. Qui sait si après il en aurait l'occasion ?

Ne pense pas ça se morigéna-t-il.

«Hazel?

-Oui lui répondit -elle .Que se passe -t-il? Elle s'arracha à la contemplationd de l'eau

- Squtuveeintoirdegondolferavekmoi?

- Pardon?

-Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour de gondole avec moi?

-Hn . Oh oui bien sûr!»

Ils louèrent une gondole . Le gondolier les conduisit jusqu'à la place Saint-Marc. Hazel qui avait peur de l'eau s'agrippa à Frank pendant tout le trajet. Cela ne lui déplut pas bien au contraire .

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le coucher de soleil magnifique qui teintait tout en doré. Hazel avait toujours sa main dans celle de Frank.

Sans Hazel Frank n'était qu'un demi-dieu sino-canadien premier prix d'orthographe orphelin et empoté.

Avec elle il était un demi-dieu reconnu par son père ,guerrier accompli ,général victoriux et membre d'un équipage.

Vraiment il devait tout à Hazel pensa-t-il tout en l'embrassant.

Ils retournèrent au bateau. Hazel quitta tristement la gondole .

«Un jour nous remonterons dedans» lui affirma-t-il. Il priait les Moires pour que ce voeu pieux fut réalisé.

Jason et Piper les acceuillirent avec un grand sourire . Eux aussi avaient profité de Venise.

Jason repréśetait une espèce de modèle plus encore que Percy pour Frank. Il espérait être comme lui. Quant à Piper elle était la parfaite bonne copine.

Il ne manqua pas l'éclat de jalousie qui lui était adressé dans les yeux de Léo . Jaloux de sa mise en couple ? Ou jaloux parce que lui sortait avec Hazel?

Me Gledson parlait de stratégie indifférents quant au silence pesant entre l'asiatique et le latino. Quant à Nico il se reposait dans sa cabine.

Quand Frank remonta dans sa cabine il eut la surprise de trouver Nico.

Celui-ci lui sortitimmédiatement :

«Si tu fais souffrir Hazel mon père et moi nous nous assurerons que tu souffriras pour l'èteenité. Capiche ?»

Il sortit.

Frank déglutit . Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire souffrir Hazel mais avoir ce genre de belle-famille fout un peu la pression.


	7. Nuit 53 : Perle

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Perle "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Décidément Sally m'inspire beaucoup ce soir.

Comme d'Habitdue Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture!

Sally était assise sur la plage. Devant elle les cendres d'un feu éteint avec une guitare. A ses côtés une personne dormait.

L'américaine se pencha pour mieux exanimer cette personne.

Cette personne avait de magnifiques yeux bleus dont la nuance changeait régulièrement comme la nuance changeante de la mer au gré des marées. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les voir ,ceux-ci étaient recouvers par des paupières . La barbe de ce pêcheur était assez courte et de couleur brune. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne à motifs de palmiers et un short noir uni de bain. A côté de lui, son inséparable canne de pêche . Ses mains étaient burinées par le travail.

Du moins c'était que Sally verrait si elle était une mortelle normale. Mais justement elle n'en était pas une.

La clairvoyante voyait elle des mains couturées non pas tellement par le travail mais plutôt par des combats. Son ensemble chemise-short était en faite un chiton bleu marine. La barbe était effectivement brune mais des coquillages et des algues étain et tréssés dedans. Tout comme ses cheveux . La canne à pêche était un trident.

La seule chose qui restait la même c'était les yeux. Mais là ou ceux de l'homme de présentant comme Henry P Dick étaient clairs comme la mer rassurante caressant le rivage ,ceux de l'inconnu étaient sombres comme la mer déchaînée se jetant contre les rochers. Et surtout sur ses doigts trônaient une chevalière. Allaince ? Bague de fiançailles? Anneau de virginité ? Bijou de famille? Cela l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir.

Sally avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait chez elle . Elle voyait de strucs bizarres que Perssone d'autre ne voyait

Peut-être était-elle folle.

Mais elle était sûre d'une chose Elle était amoureuse de lui. Sa voix , ses manières ,son caractèrds changeant.

Oh elle l'aimait.

Sally regarda la bague qu'elle avait : des perles enfilées.

«Sally quoi qui puisse se passer ,saches que je t'aime. Tu es comme une perle , difficile à distinguer parmi les autres mais une fois qu'on te connaît sache que tu es unique. Belle . Intelligente . Drôle. gentille»


	8. Nuit 54 : βιβλιοθήκη

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Blibiothèque .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Percy Jacksona appartient toujours à Rick Riordan.

Annabeth et Thalia entrèrent dans la bibliothèque de leur pensionnat de filles - leur pensionnat de pouffiasses aurait dit Thalia plutôt mais bon- afin d'emprunter un livre de sciences avancées.

La blonde se triturait nerveusement les mains. Bien qu'elle adorait lire - toute petite elle s'était auto-déclarée comme omnilectrice c'est à dire qu'elle dévorait tout et n'importe quoi de la thèse de son père sur la Guerre de Sécession aux romans à l'eau-de-rose de sa belle-mère- elle se sentait nerveuse à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une bibliothèque. Elle n'y pouvait rien .

Après tout sa mère était la déesse du Savoir . La demi-déesse regarda sa casquette . Un jour Thalia elle et ... Luke étaient entrés dans une bibliothèque pour échapper aux monstres . Et là ,fièrement posée sur un livre parlant de la Grèce Antique ,se trouvait sa casquette d'invisibilité. Depuis Annabeth faisait très attention à son comportement quand elle entrait dans une bibliothèque. Mais c'était un moyen d'entretenir un lien aussi ténu soit-il avec sa mère.

Une autre raison qui faisait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les bibliothèques était le fait que souvent ces dites-bibliothèques étaient des nids à monstres. Elle avait arrêté de compter ses agressions dans ces lieux. Heureusement Thalia était avec elle aujourd'hui. Et elle n'était plus sans défense.

Les gens chouchoutaient sur leur passage. Les pensionnaires avaient très vite repéré que Thalia et Annabeth disposaient de dispositifs spéciaux pour les cours. Elles avaient additionné deux et deux et les avaient vite surnommées les "illettrées"

Ce surnom blessait un peu Annabeth. Était-ce de sa faute si elle aimait les lettres mais que celles-ci ne l'aimaient pas? Était-ce de sa faute si les lettres dansaient devant elles ,formant des aberrations dénuées de sens! La blonde maudissait souvent sa condition de demi-déesse. Mais l'un des principaux inconvénients de cette vie était à ses yeux le fait de ne pouvoir lire qu'en grec ancien ce qui limitait sérieusement les choix de lecture.

C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était tournée vers les mathématiques . Les nombres abscons pour le reste du monde ,était pour elle toujours plus clair que l'alphabet. Et puis Thalès, Euclide , Pythagore avaient eu le bon goût d'écrire leurs travaux en grec ancien.

_βιβλιοθήκη_

Thalia elle ,elle s'en foutait éperdument d'avoir des difficultés à lire. Survivre était un boulot à plein temps pour elle. Et puis si on avait fait un concours de Miss Hyperactive et Dyslexique Thalia gagnerait assurément la première place . La lecture art qui exigeait un effort soutenu de concentration n'était vraiment pas pour elle.

Et puis pour Thalia la lecture n'apportait pas grand'chose . Combien de fois avait-elle eu de faux espoirs en voyant sa mère lire des scénarios? Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de lire des contes d'enfants à son petit frère,le plus noir de ses secrets ,disparu trop tôt?

_βιβλιοθήκη_

Pendant ce temps à la colonie des Sangs-Mêlés Chiron regardait la bibliothèque de la grande Maison. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi fournie que celle d'Athéna mais elle restait quand même très impressionnante.

La bibliothèque possédait un nombre impressionnant de numéros de magazines d'oenologie -seule lecture semblait-il de Monsieur Dionysos avec les notices de règles et les livres de tactique sur le jeu de cartes bien que Chiron l'ait plusieurs fois surpris en train de relire le mythe d'Ariane- certes. Mais le rayonnage le plus impressionnant était de loin celui consacré à la mythologie grecque. Pièces de théâtre , essais d'analyse psychologiques , récit de fouilles archéologiques , recueils de mythes... Tout ce qui abordait le sujet de la mythologie grecque se retrouvait ici tôt ou tard.

Cela faisait parfois bizarre à Chiron de voir que son nom était écrit dans un livre et qu'il était un mythe.

Mais Chiron savait très bien que la vraie puissance des dieux se trouvait ici. Le jour où les humains les oublieront , les dieux disparaîtront. Et tous les éclairs primitifs du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Le centaure grimaça en regardant le dernier rayon . Les prophéties. Des mots qui avaient décrété arbitrairement le destin de plusieurs personnes . Dont le sien.


	9. Nuit 54: Un très beau scandale

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 54 ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger en 1 h sur le thème Scandale .Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un PM .

Scandale

Les rumeurs naissaient ,enflaient ,et mouraient en un clin d'œil ici. A croire que les dieux de l'Olympe n'avait rien de trouver de mieux à faire que cancaner toute la journée. Ils préféraient les potins à leurs enfants.

Une déesse en particulier s'amusait beaucoup à ce petit jeu-là. Éris la déesse de la Discorde. Ah ces dieux crédules ... Elle pourrait leur faire gober n'importe quoi. Elle riait encore de cette histoire de cette pomme d'or.

Un autre dieu s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu-là. Éros/Cupidon .Au fil de sa trèèèès longue expérience des rapports humains/divins/autres il avait appris que les scandales les plus attrayants n'étaient pas les scandales financiers ou politiques mais les scandales amoureux ou sexuels. Présentez un couple ,mettez-le au coeur de l'attention et vous aurez une bonne rumeur. Aphrodite/Vénus utilisant les Cyclopes des forges de son boiteux de mari pour confectionner gratuitement ses nouveaux sacs à mains en ne les payant pas ce qui était contraire à la norme 1-2-0028 du code de l'UMP ( Union massivement Solidaire) et à l'alinéa 12 de la loi PS (Protection Salariale) n'intéressait absolument personne. Mais qu'Aphrodite couche avec Arés alors qu'elle est mariée à Héphaïstos ça ça intéressait vraiment les Olympiens.

Ces deux dieux s'ennuyaient vraiment . Le dernier couple intéressant était celui de Zeus/Jupiter avec Carolyn Grâce la mère de Thalia et Jason. Autant dire que ça commençait à dater.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à créer comme scandales chez les dieux . Hestia leur avait après tout formellement interdit de briser un nouveau couple Olympien. Et ils ne pouvaient décemment desobéir à un ordre d'Hestia l'une des seules personnes qu'ils craignaient vraiment .

Pour élaborer un nouveau plan afin de contrecarrer leur ennui - après tout la guerre contre Chronos s'était terminé il y'a un an et Héra était sur le point de faire l'échange entre Jason et Percy -ils se donnèrent rendez-nous à leur bar préféree -le Wisteria Lane.

Cupidon tournait sa paille dans son verre un peu excédé par le manque de ponctualité d'Eris. Mais bon il ne la changerait pas.

Les couples qui gravitaient autour de lui comme les étoiles auprès de la lune s'embrassaient ,influencés par les pouvoirs de Cupidon .

Eris regarda Cupidon. Il avait toujours des yeux couleur de miel et ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre et se tenait prêt à tirer des flèches avec son arc. Il était incontestablement le plus beau de tous les dieux.

Cupidon regarda Eris. Elle avait des canines pointant hors de sa bouche et ses cheveux étaient en bataille ,ses vêtements froissés rappelant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs venant de dépèces du chaos. Elle était sans conteste la déesse la plus chaotique .

Autour d'elle les couples tournant autour d'elle comme des astéroïdes autour d'une planète ,qui naguère étaient heureux et amoureux étaient devenus dépités et se disputaient sous l'impulsion d'Eris.

Ils étaient d'assez bon parèdres. La discorde et l'amour.

Eris prit un siège et s'assit sans cérémonie.

«J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de provoquer le plus grand scandale que l'Olympe n'ait jamais ça-t-elle

- Pourtant elle en a connu des scandales.

- Je sais . Mais j´ai trouvé la recette pour en faire un très joli. Le tout sans désobéir aux ordres de cette enquiquineuse d'Hestia.

-Dis toujours.

- Un Dieu plus une demi-deesse.

-Ça a l'air intéressant ... Murmure moi les noms à l'oreille»

Eris s'exécuta. D'abord Cupidon resta bouche bée. Puis il eut un sourire de prédateurs.. Très bien opina-t-il.

Et ce fut ainsi que Annabeth Chase Et Hermès/Mercure tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre .


End file.
